Ghosted
by shadovvball
Summary: Kobra Kid is all broken up over the loss of someone very important to him.


Radio Electric made her way nearly silently out of the safe house. She was completely shrouded in the dark, keeping her ray gun close and the cell phone that Poison Raven had given her in reach. She continued on, walking through the desert wasteland, along the shoulder of Getaway Mile, or Route Guano, the main road through the zones. As she neared the end of Zone 2, she spotted a few flies and then shortly after a couple of dracs. She quietly slipped her ray gun out of it's holder and slipped behind a massive rock, holding her breath and hoping they wouldn't find her, knowing the flies already gave her away. The dracs searched the whole zone for her, leaving it to the flies if she came out of hiding. She let out a breath, unable to hold her breath any longer, and pressed her back against the rock , staring into the darkness in front of her. She got up quickly and looked around then she saw a streak of light. "Damn dracs" she said quietly, moving quickly back in the direction of the safe house, trying to avoid a firefight, knowing it wouldn't end well if she tried to fight them on her own. They shot at her again, this time hitting her. She grabbed her side, trying to stop the blood. Her vision started to blur and she fell to the ground.

Kobra Kid shot up and looked beside him where Radio Electric was, noticing her absence. He quickly threw on his jacket and grabbed his ray gun. Kid freaked out and woke the guys, and Poison Raven. They ran out to the car, and Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and Poison Raven jumped into the back seat, and Fun Ghoul in the passenger seat as Party Poison started the car. Poison Raven had just turned her cell on, when it went off. She checked the caller ID and noticed it was . She put the phone to her ear and listened. "Bad news Tumbleweeds, It seems Radio Electric got herself into a little tiff with some dracs that went all Costa Rica. I'm sending Show Pony out to keep her safe until you get there" " Thanks Dr. D." She replied. "No problem, Sam. Keep yourself out of trouble, and make sure the boys stay out of trouble too." "Alright" she replied and hung up, slipping the phone into her jacket.

At the pirate radio station, Dr. Deathdefying tracked Radio Electrics coordinates and turned to the doorway. "Show Pony, I need a favor of you" he called. Show Pony skated into the room, gliding to a stop near Dr.D's chair. "What's wrong?" he asked. Dr.D drew in a sharp breath and handed him a piece of paper with Radio Electric's location on it. "One of our girls got herself hurt, go to her and keep her safe and conscious until the guys get there." Show Pony nodded and skated out the door, into the dark night. He skated through the Zones until he reached the end of Zone 2, skidding to a stop beside Radio Electric. She looked terrible. He knelt beside her and flipped the face piece of his helmet up, just scanning over the damage. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Come on Alice, ya gotta wake up, and stay awake, sweetheart." She opened her eyes at looked up at him in a daze, wondering what had happened. "Show Pony, what're you doin here?" she questioned. "Well hello to you too" he said sarcastically "Dr. D sent me here to keep you safe, and most importantly awake. The boys are on their way." He informed. "Alright" she replied, her vision going black again. "Alice.." he called. She snapped right out of it, looking up again. "yeah?" Show Pony grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a sitting position "What were you thinking when you came out here wandering the zones on your own?" he asked, still holding her up. "I figured it would be nice to be alone, and I wanted to go for a walk" she said. He sighed and continued to ramble to keep her attention.

Party Poison sped down Route Guano to Radio Electric's location, and parked the car across the roadway. Kobra Kid jumped out of the car and ran over to her, dropping to his knees beside her and taking her up in a hug. She let out a giggle and managed to hug him back. "Hi Mikey" she said, her voice quieter now. He looked up at Show Pony for a second. "Thanks Show Pony" he said, and Show Pony nodded and skated away. At this point, Kid knew she was dust, but refused to let it happen. He carefully picked her up and carried her back to the car and laying her across Jet Star, Poison Raven, and his lap. Party turned and pushed Radio Electric's hair out of her face and behind her ear. Kid couldn't take it, and freaked out. "Enough! Just hit the red line and get us the hell out of here!" he shouted at his older brother.

Party turned around and started the car, and sped back to the safe house. Kid choked back tears and started trying to make conversation with Electric. "So babe, how was your walk?" She looked up at him. "it was fine. I don't think it was a very good idea though" she continued rambling about it and then pointed to the wound that was killing her. "but this… this is not shiny" He chuckled, tears streaming down his face. "I love you so much, Alice" he choked out as the color disappeared from her face and she began to feel cold to the touch. "I love you too, Mikey. I always will." she answered weakly, and then the light left her eyes and she became unresponsive and not breathing. Kid kept trying to keep the tears back, failing to do so and they dripped from his face.

Poison parked in front of the safe house and helped the sobbing Kobra Kid out of the car while Kid clutched to Electric for dear life "Mikes, let her go, Jet Star will take care of it. Come on, lets go inside." Party said as he guided Kid into the safe house. Fun Ghoul and Poison Raven followed them inside. Kid shrugged out of Party's grasp and headed straight to his room and sobbed harder. Raven started down the hallway to Kid's room, ready to comfort him because he had just lost his girlfriend, but stopped, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned toward the person. "Sam, just leave him. He needs to be alone, for the time being. I know you want to help but please give him space."

Kobra Kid sat in the room alone, sobbing. He picked up a small notebook, used to keep the names of the dusted killjoys in it. He flipped to the fifth page and picked up a pen, crying, and wrote "Radio Electric, ghosted." and drew a small heart next to her name with his initials in it so the next killjoy who writes in this book, recognizes her as his girlfriend as well. He put the book back in its place, looking up at the sound of a knock. "hey Mikes, need a friend?" Raven asked, walking in and sitting beside him. He nodded and pulled her into a sudden hug and rested his head on her chest, beginning to sob a bit harder. She let him hold onto her and just cry, wrapping her arms around him and holding him. "It'll be alright, kid. I promise" she said softly.

"Alice.." He sobbed, not wanting to think about what had just happened, just wanting her back by his side. Raven ran her hand through his hair, holding him. "Shh, it's okay now" she said. Soon after, he quieted and fell asleep.


End file.
